For You
by Chocolate Prince
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura adalah sahabat sedari kecil. Sampai pada akhirnya, lama-kelamaan Naruto menyukai Sakura. Tetapi, ternyata Sakura juga menyukai Sasuke. Apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto untuk membuat Sakura berpaling kepadanya? RnR please?


**Hello, this is my first fic. Enjoy it.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSakuNaru

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Summary : Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura adalah tiga sekawan yang sejak kecil sudah bersahabat. Sampai pada akhirnya, lama-kelamaan Naruto menyukai Sakura. Tetapi, ternyata Sakura juga menyukai Sasuke. Apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto untuk membuat Sakura berpaling kepada nya?

**For You**

By. Chocolate Prince

_**Chapter o1**_

**After school ~**

"Sasuke-kun!" seru seorang gadis berambut pink – Haruno Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Pulang, yuk?" ajak Sakura dengan senyum manisnya itu.

"Ok, tapi Dobe mana?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Dia masih latihan sepak bola di lapangan untuk pertandingan minggu depan." jawab Sakura. "Mau ke sana dulu untuk ketemu Naruto?"

"Boleh juga." Sasuke lalu pergi menuju ke tempat Naruto diikuti oleh Sakura yang berada di belakangnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, akhirnya mereka sampai di lapangan sepak bola tempat Naruto latihan.

"Naruto—oo!" seru Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada sahabatnya yang berambut kuning itu.

Naruto yang melihat kedua sahabatnya itu lalu melambaikan tangannya juga.

"Sakura-chan! Teme!"

"Naruto, awas!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba dari kejauhan.

Karena jarak antara Naruto dengan Sakura jauh, Naruto kurang jelas mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Sakura. Karena terlalu sibuk mendengar perkataan Sakura dari jauh, ia tidak menyadari kalau...

DUAAK!

Sebuah bola sepak menghantam kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"Dasar, padahal udah di bilangin hati-hati..." Sakura lalu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Naruto, daijobu ka?" seru Kiba, sang striker dari tim Naruto.

"Ukkh... Aku gak apa-apa..." ujar Naruto sembari memegang kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan karena terkena serangan bola.

"Ah, kita istirahat dulu, ya? Aku capek, nih..." ujar Shikamaru sembari menguap lebar. Dan akhirnya mereka istirahat sebentar untuk melepas lelah setelah latihan. Naruto pun berlari menuju ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa kesini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khas nya itu.

"Kami mau pulang. Kamu mau ikut, gak?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Eh? Curang! Aku masih ada latihan sampai sore ini!" protes Naruto.

"Kalau gitu kami pulang duluan. Ayo Sakura." Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura yang tentu saja membuat Sakura.. Ehm, blushing meninggalkan Naruto untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Hu—uh! Dasar Teme! Mau nya enak-enak doang!" gumam Naruto kesal.

"Eleh, eleh... Bilang aja kamu cemburu, Naruto!" goda Kiba.

"Aku? Ti, tidak! Aku..." wajah Naruto memerah seketika.

"Ehm, ano..." Hinata, sang manejer tim Naruto, tiba-tiba datang.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sembari mengelap peluhnya yang bercucuran dengan punggung tangannya.

"Na, Naruto-kun, kamu berkeringat sekali... Ini, handuknya..." ujar Hinata malu-malu sembari menyodorkan sebuah handuk kecil kepada Naruto.

"Ah, thanks Hinata!" Naruto lalu menerima handuk itu dengan senang hati sembari tersenyum kepada gadis pemalu itu.

BLUSH!

Wajah Hinata memerah seketika, lalu tiba-tiba... BRUK! Hinata jatuh pingsan karena tak kuat untuk melihat wajah tampan Naruto, lelaki yang sangat di sukainya sedari dulu.

Para pemain bola itu panik melihat manejernya pingsan. Spontan Naruto mengangkut Hinata dengan bridal style menuju UKS.

...oOo...

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata membuka matanya.

"Dimana ini?" ia pun lalu memdudukkan dirinya sehabis terbaring pingsan tadi.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya!" ujar Naruto dengan bernapas lega.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Lagi latihan. Kau istirahat saja." Jawab Naruto sembari memberi Hinata segelas air, dan Hinata menerima dengan senang hati. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun..."

"Oh, ya, mengapa kau pingsan Hinata?" tanya Naruto penasaran lalu duduk di kursi samping kasur tempat Hinata terbaring.

"I, itu karena aku..." Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. "_Tak mungkin karena alasan aku tak tahan melihat senyum manismu itu kan, Naruto?_" batin Hinata dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Ah, aku tahu! Jangan-jangan kau..."

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. "Jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya?" batin Hinata.

"Kau..."

DEG DEG

"Kau..."

DEG DEG

"Dehidrasi, ya? Makanya pingsan. Iya kan?" tebak Naruto dengan wajah polos.

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Hinata tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, aku dehidrasi. Maaf ya, udah merepotkanmu, Naruto-kun..." (Yee... Hinata bohong tuh! *Hinata: Diam kau author gaje!* *Author sakit hati karena di kata-katai Hinata lalu mojok didalam lemari baju sambil nangis gaje*)

**Di waktu yang sama, di lain tempat ~**

**~ SasuSaku scene ~**

"Yak, sudah sampai rumahku, deh! Makasih Sasuke-kun, udah ngantar aku..." ujar Sakura seraya membungkukkan badan (tau kan maksud membungkukkan badan di adegan ini, kan readers? ^^).

"Hn, rumahku juga dekat dari sini, kok."

Sakura menatap sejenak Sasuke dengan lembut. "Kalau gitu, aku permisi dulu."

Saat Sakura ingin membalikkan badan, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Anu, be,besok boleh aku dan Dobe jemput kamu untuk..." Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. "untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama besok?"

"Haha, tentu saja boleh Sasuke-kun! Baiklah, aku permisi, ya!" pamit Sakura lalu berlari masuk ke rumahnya.

Setelah Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya, Sasuke lalu pulang dengan tatapan senang tetapi dengan sikapnya yang 'cool' seperti biasanya sambil menatap langit biru yang cerah pada saat itu.

**At Night, in Sakura's home...**

**~ Sakura's room ~**

"Uwaaah...! Gak nyangka tadi bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun! Senangnya!" gumam Sakura sembari berbaring santai di tempat tidurnya.

DRRT DRRT

Ponsel Sakura bergetar karena menerima sebuah SMS.

**From: Naruto**

**xx/xx/20xx**

**22.37**

**Sakura-chan, gimana perjalanan pulang mu dengan Teme? Kau gak di apa-apain kan? (+_+)**

Sakura tertawa kecil membaca SMS dari sahabatnya itu. Lalu dengan lincah ia memencet tombol-tombol keypad ponselnya untuk membalas SMS dari Naruto. Selang beberapa menit, ponsel Naruto bergetar karena menerima SMS dari Sakura.

**From: Sakura-chan**

**xx/xx/20xx**

**22.38**

**Aku baik-baik aja kok. Malah aku merasa senang! (o_o)**

**Oh, ya, bagaimana dengan latihanmu, Naruto?**

DRRT DRRT

**From: Naruto**

**xx/xx/20xx**

**22.39**

**Lancar! Aku deg-degan karena pertandingannya mulai minggu depan! Sebentar lagi! Doakan semoga sukses, ya Sakura-chan?**

Setelah menerima SMS dari Naruto, Sakura membalas lagi dengan jawaban "OK". Setelah membalas pesan tersebut, ia lalu pergi tidur dan berharap memimpikan Sasuke di alam tidurnya itu.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Setelah pamit kepada orang tuanya, Sakura keluar dari rumahnya dan tak jauh dari sana, tampak Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah Sakura.

"Pagi, Sasuke-kun! Mana Naruto?"

"Dia sudah pergi ke sekolah dari tadi untuk latihan. Barusan ia menelpon ku."

Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju sekolah. "Ayo pergi, Sasuke-kun!"

**Lapangan bola tempat Naruto latihan ~**

Naruto berlatih sambil melamunkan Sakura yang pergi ke sekolah bersama Sasuke. Memang betul kata Kiba kemarin. Sebenarnya Naruto CEMBURU melihat gadis yang di sukainya itu bersama dengan Sasuke. Tetapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk membenci sahabat berambut pantat ayamnya itu.

"Narutoo! Jangan ngelamunin Sakura terus! Latihan yang bener, dong!" seru Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Aku enggak ngelamunin Sakura-chan, kok!" protes Naruto, padahal kata-kata Kiba itu sangat tepat sekali.

"Ok, istirahat sebentar. Terus kita lanjutkan lagi latihannya nanti." Ujar Kakashi, sang pelatih tim sepak bola Naruto.

Naruto lalu duduk santai di bawah pohon sakura sembari memakan bekalnya itu. Kalau sudah soal Sakura, Naruto cepat sekali tanggap. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Sakura. Ia ingin melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak "hai" kepada Sakura. Tetapi ia mngurungkan niatnya itu, karena ia melihat Sakura bersama dengan... Sasuke. Melihat pemandangan seperti itu membuat perasaan lelaki berambut kuning duren itu sakit. Ia merasakan perih yang sangat di hatinya. Mengapa tidak? Ia melihat dengan jelas gadis yang sangat ia cintai berjalan bersama dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Jika author bernasib sama dengan Naruto, maka author akan menangis di tempat. *Readers: Gak ada yang nanya, author gaje!*

"Naruto-kun..."

DEG. Naruto tersentak kaget. "Hinata? Kau mengagetkan ku saja..."

"Ma, maaf, Naruto-kun... Tapi Kakashi sensei memanggilmu untuk segera latihan..." ujar Hinata lagi.

"Ah, Ok...!" jawab Naruto yang berpura-pura ceria, padahal hatinya masih sakit sembari membereskan bekalnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang pergi menuju ke lapangan dengan tatapan sendu. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura, dan ia juga mengetahui bahwa Naruto merasa sedih melihat gadis yang di sukai Naruto bersama Sasuke, karena sewaktu ingin memanggil Naruto, ia melihat tatapan sendu Naruto saat menatap Sakura dari jauh.

"Naruto-kun... Bersabarlah..." batin Hinata sembari mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

...oOo...

"Sasuke-kun, dari tadi kita belum bertemu Naruto. Padahal ini sudah istirahat ke dua." Ujar Sakura yang sedang istirahat bersama Sasuke di kantin sekolah.

"Mungkin masih latihan. Bukannya pertandingannya minggu depan? Ia ingin berlatih lebih keras lagi."

Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Sasuke!" seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil Sasuke dari kejauhan yang ternyata orang itu adalah Neji.

"Ada apa, Neji?" Sasuke berlari menuju ke teman satu klubnya itu.

"Ini mengenai klub karate kita. Yamato sensei bilang kalau kau ada latihan tambahan sehabis pulang sekolah." Jelas Neji lalu pamit dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang menghela napas panjang karena hari ini ia tidak bisa pulang dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sembari menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Aku ada latihan karate tambahan hari ini sehabis pulang sekolah. Maaf, tak bisa pulang bersama." Jawab Sasuke yang mendesah pelan,

"Hehe, untuk apa minta maaf, Sasuke-kun? Lagipula kamu memang perlu waktu sendiri, kan? Begitu juga dengan Naruto."

"Ya, makasih, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum. "Sama-sama..". Lain di mulut, lain juga di hati. Sebenarnya ia juga kecewa karena tak bisa pulang dengan Sasuke hari ini. Ia ingin bersama lebih lama dengan lelaki yang di cintainya itu.

**Sepulang sekolah...**

Sakura berjalan lunglai menuju keluar kelas karena Sasuke sudah pergi duluan menuju ke dojo karatenya. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat Naruto. Maka ia langsung menuju ke lapangan bola yang berada di belakang sekolah itu. Saat Sakura tiba disana, ternyata latihannya sudah selesai, dan Naruto tak tampak di situ.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Sakura.

"Naruto! Jangan bikin kaget, dong!" ujar Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya yang seperti biasa itu.

"Udah selesai latihannya?"

"Ya, baru saja. Lho, Teme mana?"

"Dia ada latihan di dojo. Makanya tak bisa pulang bersama ku."

Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria. TING! Tiba-tiba Naruto berpikir kalau Sasuke tidak bersama sekarang dengan Sakura, maka itu adalah kesempatan emas bagi Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ya?"

"Ki, kita pulang sama-sama, yuk? Lagipula aku juga sudah selesai latihan!" ajak Naruto pada Sakura.

"Ok. Boleh juga!" Sakura menerima ajakan Naruto dan membuat Naruto sangat sangat senang.

**~ Skip time, in front of Sakura's home ~**

"Thanks Naruto. Udah mengantar ku."

"Ah, bukannya rumahku hanya 6 rumah dari sini? Jadi dekat saja juga dengan rumahku! Gak apa-apa kok! Malahan aku senang!"

"Apa? Senang?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"E, eh ti, tidak... Bukan apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan! Hahaha!" jawab Naruto kalang kabut.

"Oh, begitu, ya? Ya udah, kalau begitu aku masuk, ya, Naruto?" ujar Sakura pamit diri.

CKLEK. Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya.

"YES!" teriak Naruto gembira. Ia sangat senang akhirnya ia bisa pulang berduaan dengan Sakura karena ia selalu latihan sepak bola sementara Sakura dan Sasuke yang selalu pulang bersama. Dengan perasaan gembira ia pulang ke rumahnya. Dan ia juga sangat menantikan pertandingan sepak bola antarsekolah se Konoha minggu depan.

**~ At Naruto's house, evening... ~**

**Coz there's something in the way you look at me...**

**It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece...**

**You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be...**

**I'd never know what you see...**

**But there's something in the way you look at me... **

"Narutooo! HP mu bunyi, tuh!" teriak Kushina, sang ibu Naruto.

"Yaaa! Tunggu bentar!" teriak Naruto balik yang masih berada di kamar mandi.

BRAK! Dengan kasar Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi dan segera meraih HP nya yang berada di kamarnya. Ia melihat di layar HP nya. Ternyata yang menelponnya adalah...

*pik* "Ha, halo? Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Sorry Naruto, aku ngeganggu malam-malam begini." Ujar Sakura dari seberang telepon.

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan!"

"Begini, Naruto! Pertandingannya kan minggu depan. Berarti kamu bertanding tepat hari minggu, kan?"

"Ya! Lalu?"

"Aku ingin bilang, kalau kau dan timmu menang, aku akan memberi mu hadiah! Gimana Naruto?"

"Wuuaa... Sakura-chan baik banget!"

"Eits, itu kalau kalian menang, tau. Kalau kalah, ya gak ku beri apa-apa!"

"Ok, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, Sakura-chan!"

"Kalau gitu udah, ya, cuma itu yang pengen ku beri tahu. Bye!" Sakura lalu memutus teleponnya.

TUUT TUUT TUUT

Naruto juga memutuskan teleponnya. Ia lalu menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin demi mendapatkan hadiah dari Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto dalam hati.

**TeBeCe**

**

* * *

**

**Ehm, akhirnya, fic saya yang pertama selesai juga... Untuk lagunya bang Christian Bautista, saya pinjem dulu ya... Hehe... *di lempari kulit pisang karena senyum-senyum gaje* Mohon dukungan dari para senpai ya, soalnya saya masih baru di sini. Oh, ya, karena nama saya aneh, panggil saya Choco-kun aja ya? Untuk mengakhiri, saya akan mengucapkan...**

**REVIEW PLEASE...?**


End file.
